Mischievous Boredom
by Lia Galanodel
Summary: Merry and Pippin go for some of Maggot's crop but are caught! CP Warning
1. Maggot and Mushrooms

***WARNING*** This fic contains two trouble-making Hobbits being thrashed by an angry farmer! If this upsets you or you are not old enough to read about this; don't!  
  
A/N- This fanfic is based on the Pippin and Merry from the movie, for in the books they aren't nearly as funny. However, the events are based on the book. This is a pre-FOTR fic, though you could probably figure that out after the first paragraph. All is well in the land, except when a Took and a Brandybuck start causing all sorts of trouble.  
  
Disclaimer- So as much as I would like to own the characters, I don't. They belong to whoever inherited them when JRR died. I, unfortunatly, don't own the actors who played them either… =P Billy and Dom belong to Billy and Dom respectivly… ;) Dangit!  
  
  
  
"So, what's we gonna do tonight?" Peregrin Took asked of his cousin. Meriadoc Brandybuck looked at him and shrugged. It was just about half past seven in the evening and neither Hobbit could think of something to pass the time. Here they were, 19 and 27 respectively, and had no one to spend their evenings with, save each other.  
  
"Well, we could go and try to find some women whose mother's haven't heard of us yet," suggested Pippin. Merry looked at him doubtfully. Suddenly an idea came to Pippin. "We haven't been by Farmer Maggot's in a while, have we?" A smile showed on Merry's face.  
  
"No, we haven't… let's go!" He said and they grabbed their dark cloaks before heading towards the door. When they got near it, they tried to open it quietly, but to no avail.  
  
"Where might you two be going, hmm? Off to the pub again? Or more likely going out to steal some mushrooms from an unsuspecting farmer, perhaps?" The voice of Pippin's father came floating, threateningly, towards them from the other room. Merry raised an eyebrow silently, while Pippin grimaced.  
  
"Uhm, no where, Da! Merry an' I decided that we'd go back to his place, so that's where we're goin'. Kay? Right, bye!" Pip answered quickly before heading out the door, pulling Merry with him. Once outside and walking away Merry began to wonder out load.  
  
"So, uh, what if yer Da finds out we're not going over to my hole? He'll be mighty upset, won't he be?" Merry sounded rather downtrodden about lying to the Thain, but Pip brushed it off. "I've lied to him hundreds of times without being caught, what's to say we'll be caught this time?" And with that Pippin hurried ahead towards Maggot's fields. Merry shook his head to himself, but followed anyway.  
  
After a while's walk they came upon the exact fields they'd been looking for. The sight was magnificent! Thousands of mushrooms all waiting to be eaten! Of course the dear old farmer wouldn't miss a few. Both hobbits' eyes were wide in amazement. "Such a good crop this year, eh, Pip?" Merry asked.  
  
"Definitely, Merry, beautiful crop," Pippin replied.  
  
"I think a storm is gonna blow up tomorrow…"  
  
"All the poor mushrooms will be destroyed!"  
  
"Not if we can help it!"  
  
"We'd better make use of them and save them all."  
  
"How's we gonna do that?"  
  
"Well, the only way I can think to carry them is in my stomach…"  
  
"Same with me…"  
  
"Might as well get to work then!"  
  
"Right! Time to save the mushrooms!"  
  
Starting at the corner they entered by, they wolfed down mushroom after gorgeous mushroom. So involved with the mushrooms they were that they didn't even hear Maggot coming up behind them until he had grabbed them both by an ear.  
  
"Come back to eat my mushrooms again have you, lads?" He whispered menacingly into their ears. Both were so surprised that they couldn't say a thing, even if their mouths hadn't been filled with mushrooms. They gulped what was left in their mouths down and were pulled rather sharply into the farmer's hole, yelping with pain. He led them into a back room and commanded them to stay there while he would be right back. The boys looked to each other with worried glances. There was a rumour that Maggot would beat all young Hobbits who stole food from his land, but that couldn't be true, could it?  
  
Their fates seemed sealed when Maggot arrived back with a long, thick leather strap that looked as though it had seen some use. Now Pippin was paralyzed with fear, while Merry gulped audibly. Maggot pulled out a wooden chair from the corner and set it in the middle of the room and sat upon it. He looked up at the trembling Hobbits before him and spoke.  
  
"For forty years have Hobbits your age been stealing food from my lands, and never have they learned until I make them. I thought about whipping you lot for years before I actually started a few years back, and you two get to be lucky numbers 45 and 46. Now who will be first?" He looked at Merry, and then at Pippin. Each pointed to the other. Maggot closed his eyes and pulled the one he touched first towards him, which happened to be Merry. Maggot then stood up from the chair and pulled Merry around behind it.  
  
"Now take off your trousers, lad, and bend over the back of the chair. Oh don't be modest; I've seen it all before. That's right, over you go. Now, tell me your name."  
  
Merry was a little shocked at what was happening to him, but managed to spit out his name. "Meriadoc Br… Brandyb… buck, sssir." Maggot nodded and opened a book that was on a table on the far side of the room. Taking a quill and dipping it in ink he scratched out the name in the book, and wrote two other things by it. From where Pippin was standing he could see Merry's name, the number 8, and the abbreviated words, "mush. theft". Maggot returned to Merry's round behind and spoke again. "You will be given eight swats for thievery of my mushrooms. Understand, lad?" Merry nodded a silent yes. "Good. Let us begin."  
  
Swish! Thwack! "One"  
  
Swish! Thwack! "Two." Merry's bottom was already looking rather red, and he was starting to sniffle.  
  
Swish! Thwack! "Three"  
  
Swish! Thwack! "Four!" Merry braced himself. It was half over.  
  
Swish! Thwack! "Five." And Merry burst into tears. Pippin was hardly able to control himself. He wanted to stop this! It had been his idea… why punish Merry?  
  
Swish! Thwack! "Six"  
  
Swish! Thwack! "Seven!" Merry's bottom was a deep shade of red, and he was starting to moan.  
  
Swish! Thwack! "Eight. Right, off you go into the corner. And I better not see you rubbing!" Merry picked himself up off the chair, and went to stand in the corner as was told. Maggot turned to Pippin and positioned him with the back of the chair. "You know the drill. Off with them."  
  
Slowly Pippin unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his braces off his shoulders. No doubt he was trying to delay the beating as long as he could… but Maggot became even more disgusted. "If you don't hurry it up, lad, I'll pull them all the way off you. Now, tell me your name."  
  
Pippin sighed and pulled down the trousers, and leaned over the chair. He replied "Peregrin Took, sir," in a very downtrodden tone. The farmer looked at him with something of a grin. "Another Took, eh? I daresay you're definitely not the first. All right. Let's begin with you."  
  
Pippin braced himself for the first blow. Swish! Thawack! "One"  
  
Swish! Thawack!! "Two" It was as if the farmer was taking out the bias against his name on his backside. Pippin was whimpering and trying to hold back tears.  
  
Swish! Thawack!!!! "Three" The tears were flowing now, there was nothing he could do to stop them.  
  
Swish! THWACK!! "Four" The hardest one yet landed square in the middle. Pippin's entire backside was enflamed.  
  
Swish! THWACK!! "Five," Another just below the fourth one, perfectly on target. Pip was starting to dance about of the back of the chair a bit.  
  
Swish! THAWACK!!! "Six" A low "Owwwwwww" escaped the poor Hobbit's lips. He was hanging on for dear life.  
  
Swish! THAWACK!! "Seven, and if you don't hold still, lad, I'll take your total up to ten." A sobbing Pippin replied with a "Yessss, sssir! Ssssorry!"  
  
Swish! THAWACK!!!!! "Eight" The hardest yet, by far, left Pippin wishing he had never suggested coming here. He was allowed to stand and both boys were allowed to put their trousers back on. He then led them out of the room and took them outside where they helped him attach a pony to a wagon. Then they were made to sit in the back on the hard wooden floor of the cart, while the old farmer drove them home.  
  
When they got close to Merry's hole, Pip was reminded of the lie he told. He tried to get out of the back of the cart as well, but he felt a hand grab hold of his braces and couldn't get any further away. "Oh no you don't, lad. I know where you live, and it ain't here. Perhaps a visit with your father would help sort out the problem with his children," the farmer snarled, plainly enjoying the look of terror upon Pippin's tear-streaked face. Merry waved a good bye and mouthed good luck as the cart with Pippin in it drove away from his home.  
  
Pippin started crying again with the realization that he was going to be getting another whipping in one night. The farmer whistled merrily to himself, and in no time they were at the doorstep of the Took household. Pippin's father was waiting outside with his arms crossed, as if expecting this to happen. As the cart drew nearer, the farmer called out. "Ho, there Thain Paladin. I caught a wayward item of yours, and thrashed him good and proper. Perhaps you'll do a better service of looking after your children next time. This is the third of yours I've thrashed in as many weeks. If I find another rooting through my fields I swear I'll take him out and beat him with this here pony whip. Good night, Master Took," and with that he threw Pippin out of his cart and trotted off.  
  
"You'll do no such thing, Maggot. Not if I get my hands on the boy first," Pippin heard his father say under his breath before coming over to Pip and dragging him inside off the road. Roughly Pippin was tossed half way over the back of the sofa, and with the cane Paladin had in his hands, gave his son ten strokes to match the hour. Pippin then was hauled by his ear to his bedroom and placed in bed where a poor and properly thrashed young Took was confined for the next day. 


	2. Washing and Wrestling

A/N Ok, I decided to continue this, and also decided it isn't as bad as I thought. So I changed the rating to PG-13. This chapter is much more light than number 1 so the genre has changed too. =P I personally like this chapter, it was fun to write and I am (for once) not depressed while writing it. Oh yeah, I am really hungry right now so forgive the beginning =P Thanks and please review! They're the only way my writing can get better!  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Pippin sat up in bed and immediately wished he hadn't. His bottom was still very sore, and rubbing it against the wool blankets didn't help the pain. He could tell it was rather late in the morning, but it couldn't have been much later than second breakfast. He got out of bed as carefully as possible, and put a clean shirt on. He pulled his braces back over his shoulders before opening the bedroom door and heading towards the kitchen.  
  
He was met with the smell of bacon, eggs, sausages, tomatoes, and tea amongst other things, and his stomach immediately gave a rumble. He hadn't had anything to eat since the mushrooms the day before, and they hadn't settled well within his stomach. Following the scent of food, he found himself in the crowded kitchen. His mother was up rushing about since she was trying to make sure nothing burned and everything turned out all right. Two of his sisters, Pearl and Pimpernel, were helping their mother, while the other, Pervanca, was setting the table and serving their father.  
  
The Thain was contented with the Tookland Teller, a cup of tea, and some toast while waiting for everything else to finish cooking. Pippin wasn't even noticed as he first walked into the room, which didn't upset him much. When he went over to see what was cooking on the skillet, and tried to nick one of the strips of bacon that was frying, but his mother slapped his wrist before he could touch it. Yelping, he took the point and went to sit at the table with his father.  
  
"Morning, Da," Pippin commented before carefully sitting on one of the benches that lined the longer sides of the table. His father nodded to him before continuing to read. Pippin sighed loudly at the lack of attention he was receiving. His father noticed and sighed himself.  
  
"Must you always be the centre of attention, Pippin?" Paladin asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Of course! You know that, Da!" the boy smiled. His father rolled his eyes. Pippin thought he could hear a "How could I ever forget?" mumbled to him but wasn't sure. He smiled anyway.  
  
"Pippin! Move your grubby little fingers so I can put the plate down!" Pervinca yelled while she tried to set the plate of steaming pancakes on the table. Pippin paid her no mind as he dived in to grab as many pancakes as he could.  
  
After a few minutes the entire family was sitting together enjoying a delicious second breakfast. After Pippin had had his fill he jumped up and raced out the door before his father could give him any chores as an extra punishment. He heard his name being called after him by one of his meddling sisters, but ignored her.  
  
Some time later Pippin finally came to his destination, Buckland. Brandyhall, in particular. He knew that he was welcome as long as he didn't cause too much trouble, so he let himself into the hall. Deciding it would be best to avoid adults (Since word had gotten around of Merry's and his punishment the night before…) Pippin took the back corridors to Merry's room. He knocked on the door, but was met with no answer. Vainly, he tried again.  
  
This time he was answered, but not by Merry. His Uncle, Saradoc, had heard him and came to find out what the noise was. When Saradoc had discovered his nephew searching for his son he knew exactly what to do.  
  
Pippin groaned as Saradoc took the lad's ear and led him into the washroom. There he found Merry working hard scrubbing the linens used in the whole of Brandyhall. Saradoc looked at his nephew sternly.  
  
"I don't know how you snuck out of chores at your house, but now that you are here you may help Meriadoc with his. Don't argue with me, Peregrin, or I shall send you back home," the boy's uncle scolded. Pippin knew that Uncle Saradoc must still be angry since he was using their full names. Cued by the look on Merry's face, Pippin nodded solemnly at his uncle. Satisfied, Saradoc left the two boys to tackle the monstrous load of laundry.  
  
"A fine mess you have gotten me into, Merry! I thought I had been spared chores, but because of your father I have to do ten times the work I would have been given at home!" Pippin accused. Merry rolled his eyes at Pippin. They both knew the Took was lying through his teeth, as Pippin probably would have been given just about the same amount, except he would have had to do it alone. At least the boys had each other to keep company while they worked.  
  
"How do you do this anyway?" Pippin continued, pretending to be irate and incompetent. Merry smiled and sighed dramatically.  
  
"Pippin, just go fill the kettle with water, you stupid devil!" And Merry gave Pippin a playful shove out the door towards the well. Pippin giggled and replied, "Yes, Master Merry!" before trotting down to fill the buckets.  
  
Luckily all the chore-punishments made Pippin rather strong, because carrying two buckets full of water was hard work for an adult, let alone a boy. As he lugged the water back, he tried not to spill any. After doing this four or five times the giant copper kettle was full of water. Merry had been starting a fire around the kettle while Pippin was lugging water, and after only a little while the water inside the kettle was boiling. They added the starch and lye to the water to make it soapy, and put the sheets in. Then, one boy would stir with the big wooden stick while the other kept the fire going. They kept switching until Merry decided that the sheets were ready to be brought out. They used the stick to fish out the sheets and put them into a bucket with holes in the bottom. After they had cooled a bit, Pippin would step into the bucket and use his feet to press out the excess water.  
  
A rope had been tied between trees before, and Pippin took the bucket of dampish sheets out to it. He flung one side of the sheet over the rope, and stretched the whole thing out to dry. He did the same with the other three sheets that were washed, and went back to help Merry with the clothes. Clothes weren't nearly as hard or time consuming as sheets, but they still required work.  
  
The young hobbits couldn't contain themselves from giggling when they came to washing female underskirts and such items. When Pippin took them out to dry he made a big deal of putting all the frilly things way out in the open for everyone to see. Luckily none of the females were around when he was doing this, or else they would have boxed the hobbit-lad's ears! After those were done, they were both feeling rather giggly, and started to slack off. They were done with the wash, and had emptied the kettle, but they were supposed to tell Saradoc when they had finished so they could do their next task. Instead they stayed in the washroom until suppertime giggling and messing about.  
  
"You know, Pip, we really should go tell father we finished…" Merry said seriously. Pippin looked at him and giggled.  
  
"You're starting to sound like my sisters talking about what we "should do" and what we "shouldn't do"! If I hadn't seen your lips moving I would have sworn Pearl stood next to me just now!" Pippin teased. Merry looked at him agape!  
  
"I am nothing like her, and you know it, Pip! Why, if you were my brother I would punch you for saying that!" Merry threatened. Pippin grinned. "Try me!" He taunted.  
  
"Alright, then, I will!" And Merry threw a punch at the other hobbit. Pippin ducked at the last moment and tackled Merry's legs, sending them both to the floor. Merry rolled over and pinned Pippin to the floor, using his knees to hold the younger hobbit's arms. He then started tickling Pippin mercilessly!  
  
Pippin was laughing so hard that he was crying! "Merry! Hehehehehehehehe Stop it! Hehehehe I'm hehehe warning hehehehe you! Hehehehehe!" Merry paid his cousin no attention and continued to tickle the poor hobbit-lad. Pippin started to kick and struggle, anything to get Merry to stop tickling him before he wet himself!  
  
"Merry!! Hehehehehe I Need hehehehe to hehehehe GO!!!!" he shouted. Merry finally took the hint and let Pippin up. Pippin immediately ran outside and relieved himself behind a tree. Merry had a good laugh at his cousin doing so, that Pippin came back and tackled him again, this time taking the upper hand and pinning the older hobbit. Using his own arms to hold down Merry's, Pippin tried to decide what to do. He couldn't tickle Merry, because he'd need his hands for that.  
  
Pippin didn't have long to decide, though, because at that point Saradoc had decided to check on the boys' progress. When he opened the door and found his son pinned to the floor, giggling, by his nephew who looked as if he had been crying, Saradoc didn't know what to think. Instead he put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot. "What's going on here?" He asked setting his stern gaze on his nephew who had turned and looked in shock.  
  
"Nothing, sir/father!" Came the answer at the same time from both parties who then looked at each other and laughed. Saradoc couldn't help but smile at how similar the two boys were. He relented his stern gaze allowed a half smile to show on his face.  
  
"Tell me one thing, is the laundry done?" Saradoc asked before he completely lost his composure. Both hobbits nodded.  
  
"Oh yes, Uncle, everything is completed and hanging out to dry. You can see it all." Pippin said stressing the last word and causing Merry to explode in a new wave of giggles. Saradoc wondered what could possibly be so funny when the realization hit him.  
  
"Oh no, you didn't! Oh my Esmerelda is going to have my head… that isn't funny to the opposite gender, boys!" He said trying to be stern, but not succeeding. He should have known better than to let the boys clean the undergarments, he should have seen this coming… after all, hadn't he done the exact same thing when he had been their age? Sighing, he dismissed the two troublemakers to wash up for supper. How was he going to explain why his wife's under things were on display to the whole of the Shire? 


	3. Pearl and Punishments

A/N~ part 3 done! FYI Eglantine is Pippin's mother… I never really made that clear. I'm trying to keep slash out of it, and the part at the end of this chapter is not because they're lovers or anything, but just friends and family. I believe that family members would feel thus. (Not saying that slash is bad, I read it all the time =P But I don't really want it in this fic so blah! =P) kk, r/r! Thanks to all reviewers! ~huggles reviewers~ love ya guys =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, Saradoc didn't have a chance. When the female hobbits of Brandyhall noticed their private clothes out to dry in the open, they collected them as fast as possible. Then, they went straight to the Master of Brandyhall to complain. Saradoc suddenly found himself surrounded by angry women wanting to know who did the wash. He was trying to deny anything happening when his wife stormed up to him.  
  
"Saradoc, you had better tell me who did the laundry today, or we will stop cooking for you until you do!" Esmeralda threatened through the agreement of the rest of the mob. Saradoc stood trying to think of what to do. He could turn the boys in and eat, or he could say he didn't know and not eat. Unfortunately for his son and his nephew, food outweighed any thought of redemption.  
  
"Ladies!" Saradoc yelled, trying to gain the attention of the angry mass. "First you must realize that it was a simple childish prank! The boys didn't know how much it would upset you, so you must go easy on them. I have learned them about the great breech of privacy that they invaded and they both are very sorry." Saradoc paused before he went on, thinking that he had won over the crowd. Esmeralda glared at him, but he ignored it and continued. "Alright, if you truly want to know, the perpetrators were Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took."  
  
There was a sigh of disgust throughout the crowd as it dispersed. "Should have known!" or "Of course, who else?" were commonly heard phrases. Saradoc sighed knowing his son and nephew were now fugitives. He decided to go find them and warn them of trouble to come.  
  
Merry and Pippin had a good laugh while they were washing up. The trouble had passed and all was forgiven, they were just normal boys again. Or so they thought…  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Pippin asked his cousin. Merry rolled his eyes and started to answer but was interrupted by the door opening and the Master of the Hall entered looking very hurried.  
  
"I just wanted to inform you two that the women are looking for you… It seems that little prank you pulled wasn't appreciated by them, and they want your hides," Saradoc said in a rush. He had come straight to them, as fast as he could. They boys stared at him.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do, father?" Merry asked, rather frightened. He hadn't expected to receive another spanking this soon after the last one… usually he waited at least a day to cause more trouble. His cousin seemed to be thinking the same thing.  
  
Saradoc shook his head. "I tried, but they wouldn't listen. My advice would be to hide in Tookland for the rest of the night until the ladies calm down a bit and I can talk some sense into them." The boys nodded and immediately ran outside. Saradoc shooed them away and they started running towards the Great Smials.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The boys arrived at Pippin's home at suppertime. When they walked in the door sweaty, out of breath, and tired, Paladin didn't give them a second thought. Indeed, he actually smiled as his son and nephew nodded respectfully towards him. The little greeting was interrupted, however, when Pippin's eldest sister, Pearl, came over to him in an angry manner, and grabbed Pippin by his ear.  
  
"Where have you been, Pippin?! You should be glad I don't take you over my knee right here and now! Running off like that, and not even coming back when I called you! Mother should give you at least three weeks of chores to do in my opinion!" She yelled. Pippin glared at her.  
  
"Nobody asked your opinion, though, did they?" He said icily. She twisted his ear a bit more and he responded with a fresh "Ouch!" Merry stood back, not wanting to be involved in this. Paladin spoke before Pearl pulled Pippin's ear clean off.  
  
"Pearl, let the boy go, he's no doubt been properly punished over in Brandyhall, judging by how dirty he and Merry are. Peregrin, mind your tongue or you'll find yourself unable to sit down," Paladin said. He sighed, tired of having to keep order of his errant son. Pearl let Pippin go, and he and Merry went into the kitchen for supper.  
  
His mother said nothing, save a hello to Merry, when they entered. Pervinca looked over to her younger brother with excitement, hoping to get a full story of his adventures today. When Merry looked over towards her to say a hello, she went scarlet and mumbled a greeting back. Merry didn't seem to notice, but Pippin did.  
  
"Hey Merry, I think someone likes you!" He whispered loudly to his cousin. Pervinca blushed again and quickly turned to her brother. While he grinned she smacked him on the back.  
  
"Pippin! I do not!" she exclaimed, not daring a look at Merry. Merry was blushing almost as much as Pervinca, but Pippin let the matter drop. Not because he wanted to, however. It was because supper had been finished and they were now starting to eat.  
  
The boys ate quickly because Pippin wanted to get as far away from Pearl as he could, before she did take him over her knee. He still didn't think it was fair that Mum and Da had enabled her to discipline him, no matter how much older than him she was. But they had felt it necessary, since Pearl babysat the rest of them so much that she should be able to correct them if they misbehaved. Which, of course, Pippin never did.  
  
Eglantine and Paladin finished their meals first, and told Pearl to look after the children, since they were going out. Pearl nodded and their parents left. Merry cast a glance at Pippin, who had almost dropped his fork. There was an understanding reached through both boys' minds… leave immediately. Pippin and Merry got up from the table and started to leave when Pearl grabbed each of them by their braces.  
  
"Oh no, you two are doing the dishes unless you want some encouragement first," she threatened. Merry turned to argue.  
  
"Pearl, I haven't done anything to you! Why am I involved?" He asked hoping to be let off. Pearl looked at him the way an older sister does when she is ready to kill. Merry gulped.  
  
"Because you are part of this family as well, and cause half of Pippin's trouble. Now work or I'll spank you as well!" She yelled. Pervinca and Pimpernel looked at each other and decided to go hem some clothes… anything to get away from their domineering sister. Pippin and Merry weren't so lucky.  
  
Pearl had them start out washing the dishes from supper. That didn't take them very long, so then she set them to clean the kitchen floor. Pippin grimaced. The floor was very dirty from things being spilled on it all the time, and hadn't been cleaned in months. This was not something he wanted to do. He decided he wouldn't.  
  
"No," he said plainly. Merry did a double take. What was Pippin trying to do? Get them both whipped? But the look in Pippin's eye told Merry that Pippin wasn't going to let his sister, 15 years his senior, boss him around. Pearl didn't look too happy at her younger brother's tone.  
  
"What was that?" She asked viciously. She had had enough of Pippin's attitude today, from ignoring her in the morning to refusing her now. He will be miserable when she is through with him.  
  
"I said no. I won't do your dirty work!" Pippin exclaimed. Pearl blew up.  
  
"Oh you won't, eh? Well maybe I can change that mind set for you!" She yelled. Taking a hold of the scruff of Pippin's shirt she dragged him into the living room and forced him halfway over the back of the couch. "Merry, go get me the paddle from the kitchen."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Merry replied not wanting to be on the receiving end. He saw what was being used as a cutting board on the counter and brushed the few leaves of lettuce off of it. He was rather amazed at how heavy it was, and the fact that it would soon be used to warm his friend's bottom. He brought it to Pearl who took it from him and he decided to go inform Pervinca and Pimpernel of what was about to happen.  
  
Meanwhile, Pippin was struggling to get out of his sister's grip, which wasn't working too well. Pearl had a strong grasp, and was able to hold him down and take off his britches at the same time. Pippin went still as he lost the battle, and instead turned his energy to try to keep from crying out. The tears welled up in his eyes in anticipation, and once Pearl took a hold of the paddle he braced himself. It hadn't been long since Pearl had last beat him, and the memory of it still brought tears to his eyes. The realization that it was happening again was almost paralyzing.  
  
Pearl took a step back and grasped the paddle with two hands. Using all her strength she swung the paddle and it connected to its target with an enormous "CRACK". Pippin burst out in tears and immediately started squirming. After five more hits the lad was apologizing and moaning something awful.  
  
CRACK! "Pleeeeease Pearl! I'm sorry!" CRACK! "I'll clean the floor!! I will!!"  
  
CRACK! "Peregrin save your breath!" CRACK! "I'm not nearly finished with you! Maybe this'll teach you to do as I say!"  
  
CRACK! "Ooowww!! Please!!" CRACK! "Pearl!!" CRACK! "Please!!" CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Pippin had stopped begging and only could concentrate on the pain in his backside. He was sobbing and moaning. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Pearl had meant it when she said she would change his mindset. She intended to make sure he didn't run his mouth at her ever again. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! The paddle rained it's stinging magic upon Pippin's behind, which was now a deep red colour. Pearl gathered all the strength she could muster and gave him one more blow, which hit dead centre and Pippin screamed in pain through his sobs. Then, it was over. Pearl put the paddle to be washed and let Pippin put his trousers back on.  
  
The little crowd that had watched his punishment dispersed, all feeling different emotions. Pervinca felt sorry for her brother, Pimpernel felt he got a little more than he deserved, and Merry was amazed at how hard Pearl could hit. He had always thought her to be the weaker one of the family since she almost never did any work. She only watched over the rest of the children, and Merry had never supposed that that included discipline. He decided to get to work cleaning the kitchen floor.  
  
Not long after Merry started Pearl came in hauling Pippin. He wasn't crying now, but his face was still very red and he seemed rather exhausted. Pearl told him to get to work, and then left. Pippin looked like he was about to cry again, and Merry went over and gathered him in a hug. After Pippin had calmed down a bit more he pulled away from the hug and looked at his cousin ashamed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Merry asked curious. Pippin looked at the ground. "I- I didn't want you to know that… that she could spank me. I thought you would laugh at me…"  
  
Merry looked surprised, but told him the truth. "I admit I never had thought, but I understand. You are a hard hobbit to handle, you know!" He said smiling. Pippin relaxed a little and smiled too. Merry turned serious again, though.  
  
"Now, I want you to lie down near the hearth while I clean the floor. You are too exhausted to do anymore work today, and I am not very tired at all. No arguing! If Pearl comes back I will tell her why you aren't working, don't worry."  
  
Pippin gave a smile of thanks and lay down by the hearth on his stomach. Merry found a brush and some lye and started scrubbing the floor. After a while Pippin was asleep and Merry was only half finished. Pearl came back to check on them and was outraged when she found Pippin asleep.  
  
"Wait Pearl, I let him. He was too exhausted to do any work, he would have collapsed!" Merry explained. Pearl didn't agree. "Since when are you the one who decides who works and who doesn't in this house? I believe that he was well enough to do a little scrubbing! Fine. If you want to take on his responsibility, you can take his share of the punishment as well. Come here Merry."  
  
Merry gulped as Pearl brandished a wooden spoon. She sat down on one of the stools and gave Merry a hard spanking. By the time she was finished Merry was kicking and crying. Still, he didn't mind too terribly. He had saved his cousin from work that wasn't deserved, and felt that this spanking was nothing compared to what the Thain would have given him if Merry had tried to change the punishment Mr. Took assigned. Pearl let him go back to work and after half an hour's time he had finished the rest. Pearl finally let him and Pippin go to Pippin's bedroom where Merry set his cousin in the bed and contented himself in a chair. His bottom still stung a bit, but he was so tired he didn't even notice it. 


	4. Sunshine and Stories

A/N~ Tehehe Keep reading! =P I have no idea what's going to happen... so here we go!  
  
The next morning Pippin woke up painfully. He had had a good night's rest, but also had some scary nightmares. Plus he as still in quite a bit of pain...  
  
He looked around his room and found Merry asleep on the chair. With a look of concern, Pippin went over to him and covered him in a blanket. Merry kept sleeping, and Pippin wanted to move him into the bed, but didn't want to wake him up. He settled with the blanket and left his room.  
  
Something was different. When he entered the kitchen it was a pleasant atmosphere, the sun was shining, Da was laughing and Mum was smiling. Pervinca was giggling and Pimpernel looked as if she had just told a joke. Pearl was nowhere to be found. Pippin stood in the doorframe, confused. When his mother noticed him, she hurried over to him and pulled him into a hug. This caught Pippin way off guard and he almost fell over.  
  
"Oh my dear boy! How are you feeling? Are you all right? Where's Merry? Oh Pimpernel and Pervinca told us all about it, and don't you worry, Pearl has gone to live with one of your Aunts. We should have never left you with her! Besides, she was far too old to be living with us, the silly girl. Now, how about some nice candied mushrooms? Or maybe some cheese with eggs and tomatoes?" Eglantine fussed. Paladin had agreed with everything she said, except for the last part.  
  
"Candied mushrooms?! How come I never get candied mushrooms when I am in pain?" He exclaimed. Eglantine looked at her Took of a husband with mock surprise.  
  
"Well if you want a paddling you can have some candied mushrooms as well," She smiled. Paladin was about to answer when the children were looking at them oddly. The adults took the hint and Paladin smiled a cheeky grin. Pippin had never seen his parents flirt with each other! His father's grin amazed him. He looked exactly like Pippin when he grinned. Maybe a bit older and greyer, but Pippin could defiantly see the connection between them. It would seem Pippin had more Took in him than Banks.  
  
He graciously accepted his mother's offer when Merry came in wondering what all the laughter was about. Pippin's mum came rushing over to him as well and gave almost the same speech but included things such as, "She had no right to hit you, you're only our nephew and have your own set of parents and rules! Had we known..." Paladin started laughing at Merry's surprised expression.  
  
"Eglantine, let the poor boy go before you strangle him!" Pip's mum backed off apologizing. Merry looked confused and surprised, but Pippin waved him over to the table and they had a wonderful first breakfast. When they were done Paladin gave them some more news.  
  
"Oh, Merry your father sent me a note saying that you are welcome to stay here as long as you want `until he can get the over reactant females to understand.' Whatever that means... so you two have today free to do whatever you want, within reason Peregrin..." Paladin warned noticing the look in his son's eyes when he said `whatever you want'. Pippin looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"Da, don't tell me you think that I would ever get into mischief! What type of father are you?" He exclaimed smiling. Paladin shook his head.  
  
"One who knows what two young boys with Took blood in them can get up to..." He smiled as they left the room.  
  
When they got into the hallway they were intercepted by Pervinca who wanted to speak with them. She looked at them with a mischievous glint in her eyes and asked a question.  
  
"So, what did you two get up to over in Brandy hall? I want to hear all the gory details!" She smiled and Merry blushed. Pippin grinned and told her to follow them. They went outside and took refuge underneath a large oak and began their story.  
  
"Well, after I left I went straight over to Merry's. I couldn't find him at all so I went to try to get in his bedroom. Unfortunately I was intercepted by Uncle Saradoc. He grabbed me and said in his deep voice, you know, `Peregrin Took what are you doing here?' I just looked at him and he dragged me down the hall like a prisoner being put in a dungeon! We got to this tiny room that looked as if it was going to fall over any minute and were put to work washing and doing girl's things- no offense. There was this big human all in black--"  
  
"Who had a whip!" Merry added while Pervinca looked on in horror.  
  
"Yeah, anyway, so he was our overseer person and would beat us whenever we worked too slow or whatever." Pervinca let out a little gasp. "So we were doing laundry and all that, you know, slaving over the boiling water..."  
  
"Washing the hundreds of clothes..."  
  
"And hanging them out to dry. Finally we finished but the human wouldn't let us leave! Well, Merry got an idea."  
  
"Actually, Pip, it was your idea."  
  
"No, no, Merry, my friend, I shall give you credit when you deserve it!"  
  
"Aww, Pip you're so sweet."  
  
"Anyway, we decided to attack the human, so we both jumped onto him and he had no idea what hit him! We tackled him and tied him up, and put him in the corner. It was a good idea..."  
  
"Until my Da arrived and saw what we'd done."  
  
"He was shocked at first but then laughed and laughed! He sent us to get ready for dinner and then burst back into the room."  
  
"He said that my mum and her friends were raging like bull ponies!"  
  
"And then he told us to come over here."  
  
"So we did, here we are, and then you know the rest." Merry finished. Pervinca was flabbergasted. She should have been used to Merry and Pippin over-exaggerating, but for some reason still believed them. She burst into tears and hugged them both.  
  
"I should have known you had had a horrible day! I should have stopped Pearl! I should have--" She interrupted herself with a new wave of sobs. Merry cast a glance at Pippin who had put on a brave sort of grimace. Merry almost burst out laughing.  
  
Finally Pippin quieted his sister down and helped her to her feet. She thanked them for the story and went off to do her own chores. Merry couldn't contain himself any longer and started laughing so hard he was crying. Pippin starting giggling and finally collapsed onto his cousin, helpless with laughter.  
  
Pervinca wasn't that far away when she heard their giggles and finally put two and two together. Clearly upset, she ran back after the two boys who started running away from her. Pippin and Merry were having trouble running and laughing at the same time and finally let Pervinca catch them. Well, tackle them would be a better description.  
  
After a long chase, she finally caught up with them and jumped on top of them. They started rolling around in the dirt mock-fighting and she finally resorted to tickling the younger boys till they wept in laughter. She let them up at last when she heard Eglantine shouting for her. Promising them that they would be thoroughly tickled when they came back she skipped off to do her chores, leaving the boys with the day to spend. 


End file.
